


From the Matrix

by AnonAutobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Erotic Dreams, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Sticky, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAutobot/pseuds/AnonAutobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this kink meme prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/3587.html?thread=312448333#<br/>t3124483</p>
<p>Req: G1 – Rodimus/Op Kinda – erotic dreams, masturbation, voyeurism</p>
<p>In the last eps of third season, we can see Roddy, 'confessing' to Prime's statue "I keep seeing you in my dreams, Optimus"</p>
<p>I took a dare and run with it.<br/>So Roddy is having dreams, with Optimus pleasuring him. He wakes up in the middle of the night needing to take care of his pressurized spike.</p>
<p>1. He stays in his berth pleasuring himself imagining it's OP doing it.<br/>2. He goes to the nearby Statue and 'humps' the statue imagining it's real Optimus.</p>
<p>The 'Ghost' of Optimus is watching it all from the Matrix. Probably getting off on it too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	From the Matrix

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kink meme prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/3587.html?thread=312448333#  
> t3124483
> 
> Req: G1 – Rodimus/Op Kinda – erotic dreams, masturbation, voyeurism
> 
> In the last eps of third season, we can see Roddy, 'confessing' to Prime's statue "I keep seeing you in my dreams, Optimus"
> 
> I took a dare and run with it.  
> So Roddy is having dreams, with Optimus pleasuring him. He wakes up in the middle of the night needing to take care of his pressurized spike.
> 
> 1\. He stays in his berth pleasuring himself imagining it's OP doing it.  
> 2\. He goes to the nearby Statue and 'humps' the statue imagining it's real Optimus.
> 
> The 'Ghost' of Optimus is watching it all from the Matrix. Probably getting off on it too.

It was the third time that week, Rodimus realised as he curled one hand around his spike. Three times this week that he’d woken aching and aroused; spike pressurised and leaking transfluid. There was no way he could even think about doing any of his duties without relieving himself first.

He lay back on his berth, a quick check on his chronometer revealing that he had plenty of time to play this morning. Pumping his spike leisurely, he offlined his optics, bringing back up the memories that had haunted his dreams.

Optimus Prime.

The venerated leader of the Autobots was haunting his dreams. And not just haunting them, he was interacting with him. And more than just interacting. In his dreams, the great Optimus Prime was interfacing with him. Rodimus gripped his spike a little tighter, vents hitching as he remembered this most recent dream. Optimus had been on his knees in front of him, mask retracted and lips wrapped around his spike. The gentle pressure on his spike, the look in Optimus’ optics as he glanced up at Rodimus, was something he would treasure.

Rodimus groaned aloud, the hand on his spike moving faster, matching the rhythm that dreamOptimus had set. His other hand wandered down his plating, brushing against the seams he knew were sensitive before he rimmed the edge of his valve. Canting his hips, he thrust two fingers inside just as dreamOptimus had. Although this time, he didn’t overload immediately. He kept thrusting, varying the pacing on both his spike and in his valve as he realised he wasn’t going to last much longer than he had in his dream. With a soft cry, he arched his back, overloading, spike spurting transfluid in the air. His valve clenched around his fingers as he slowly pulled them out, lubricant dripping from his fingers.

As much as he enjoyed this, he really needed an explanation.

 

He didn’t register making his way to the mausoleum housing the frames of those who’d died in the attack on Autobot City all those months ago. It seemed so long ago, yet the memory was so fresh to Rodimus. He didn’t think he could ever forget (or forgive himself) what had happened then.

He sat at the foot of Optimus’ statue, staring up at the carved face of the mech he’d known and admired.  
“Why do I keep seeing you in my dreams, Optimus?” He murmured quietly, reaching out to place one hand against the foot of the statue.  
“Are you telling me I'm not the leader you were? I already know that, Optimus. I always have.” He paused, knowing his last sentence to be utterly true. He couldn’t replace Optimus. He had never wanted to.  
“Or are you doing something else? Are you playing with me?” Well, he knew that Optimus was certainly playing with him. Or at least his spike and valve.

“What is it you want with me?” Rodiumus asked plaintively, standing up. He looked at the face of the statue one last time, then turned and left.

 

Optimus straddled the younger Prime, pinning his arms above his head. He leant down to nip at the exposed neck cabling as Rodimus arched his head back.  
“Perfect.” He murmured, kissing up along Rodimus’ jawline. Beneath him, Rodimus just moaned, hands coming up to clutch at Optimus’’ smokestacks.  
“Optimmm…” Rodimus’ plea was cut off as Optimus kissed him, glossae duelling together. Squeezing Optimus’ smokestacks a little tighter, Rodimus then moved his hands down to more sensitive plating. He was rewarded with a low, encouraging moan from Optimus.

Slipping down Rodimus’ frame, Optimus kissed a trail down his plating, pausing whenever he got a loud moan. By the time he reached Rodimus’ interface panel, the younger mech was writhing beneath him.  
“Open this for me.” He commanded, tapping on Rodimus’ panel. Rodimus, feeling every inch the younger mech, opened immediately, bowing to Optimus’ lead.

As soon as Rodimus opened his panel, Optimus was using his hands and mouth to explore both his valve and spike. With a glance up at Rodimus, Optimus took all of his spike in his mouth, moaning as he did so. The vibration resonated down Rodimus’ spike and sent a surge of pleasure through his systems. He could so easily lose himself in the wet heat that was Optimus’ mouth. He thrust up, but only managed one thrust before Optimus pinned his hips down with a growl. Rodimus stilled, and was rewarded with Optimus pulling back off his spike to dip down and trace the rim of his valve with his glossa.

Rodimus moaned, twisting his hips as though to move them away from Optimus. He didn’t get far though, Optimus’ hands still pinning his hips down.  
“Please…” he begged, moaning as Optimus finally slipped his glossa in his valve, tracing the edges with firm strokes. He writhed as pleasure flooded his systems. Optimus moved one hand to grasp at his spike, pumping it slowly.

Optimus kept up the rhythm for long torturously pleasurable minutes before changing; two fingers thrusting deep into Rodimus’ valve as he engulfed the younger mech’s spike. It only took a few strokes before Rodimus tensed, overload approaching fast. Optimus pulled back to watch, and the last image Rodimus saw before his overload overwhelmed him and sent him into stasis was Optimus’ face covered in his transfluid.

 

Rodimus sat straight up, spark pulsing wildly. He’d dreamt of Optimus again. Of Optimus teasing him. Little surprise that his spike was pressurised, and his valve was leaking lubricant. With a small sigh, he reached down, quickly finishing himself off before lying back down, optics staring at the ceiling of his quarters.  
“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He asked to the empty room.

From somewhere deep inside, he was sure of the answer.

“Yes.”


End file.
